The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a deck for magnetic-tape cassettes and constructed for playing with a first and an opposite second tape transport direction, the change-over from the first tape transport direction to the opposite second tape transport direction being effected by means of a switching mechanism by means of which the reel-drive mechanism can be switched between a play mode in the forward direction and a play mode in the reverse direction, which switching mechanism comprises a switching lever which can be changed over from a first position for the first playing direction to a second position for the opposite second play direction.
A magnetic-tape apparatus having such a reversing mechanism is known from EP 290,079 A2 (PHD 87-085 EP). The switching lever of said mechanism comprises a pivotal arm which is pivotable about the shaft of a central drive wheel and carries a toothed transmission wheel. A two-arm actuating lever acts between the spindle of the transmission wheel and the shaft of the central drive wheel and its free end is acted upon by an actuating device, said lever having a pivot between the contact point on the pivotal arm and its free end. The actuating device comprises a slide which can move the free end of the actuating lever between a first and a second end position to switch the transmission wheel between a first position for the first play mode and a second position for the second play mode in the opposite direction. The use of a slide with its actuating device is complicated.
From DE 36 17 278 C2 it is known to change over from forward operation to reverse operation by means of a switching wheel having a plurality of switching positions along its path of rotation, one of these positions being the reversal position. The switching wheel meshes with a toothed wheel arranged on a capstan and has a toothless segment for each switching position. The switching wheel has cam surfaces followed by levers for forward operation, reverse operation and reversal, which levers are pivotable about the axis of the switching wheel. The effect on the reversal of the deck and on the operation thereof is not apparent.